Situaciones Inesperadas
by didi denisa
Summary: Sakura Haruno originarios del país de las olas hasta hace 6 años vivían ahí pero todo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…Al descubrir una gran mentira que llevo a Mebuki Haruno a huir con su hija Sakura al país del fuego dejando con su "padre" a hana con tal solo 4 años de edad.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas** : pues espero que les guste aquí si habrá sasusaku y naruhina así que prepárense...! así Hana es un invento mío es un occ así se dice verdad...?

**_DESCLAIMER_**: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJES

* * *

**Capítulo 1 ¿porque después del caos viene la calma verdad?**

* * *

**_Resumen…. Sakura Haruno hermana mayor por 8 años de Hana Haruno que actualmente tiene 9 años, madre de Mebuki Haruno y Kisashi Haruno de 34 y 36 años respectivamente originarios del país de las olas hasta hace 6 años vivían ahí pero todo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…Al descubrir una gran mentira que llevo a Mebuki Haruno a huir con su hija Sakura al país del fuego dejando con su "padre" a Hana con tal solo 4 años de edad._**

* * *

Después de un año en Konoha Mebuki empieza a maltratar a Sakura insultándola y agrediéndola la cual ya sumida en su depresión decida huir con su tía Nanami a otra parte del extenso lugar.

Después de los meses se vuelven a encontrar Mebuki y Sakura y le revela que Kisashi no es su padre y quien es su padre es un tal Sasori de la Arena y que Kisashi ya sabía eso que la acogió con ella porque en verdad la amaba. Destrozada por la verdad le cuenta a su tía Nanami lo sucedido y pues le cuenta otra verdad que duele aún más que eso…

Nanami versión: Hija yo sabía eso de hecho desde que tu madre quedo embarazada sabíamos eso de hecho el nunca quiso ponerte el apellido y dejo a la deriva a tu madre con apenas 16 años la pobre tuvo que ponerse a trabajar y sacarte a delante y ahí fue donde apareció Kisashi y te dio su apellido y te amo como su hija pero eso no es todo Sasori apareció y quiso conocerte pero Kisashi se negó y Mebuki no se negó y te llevo creo que desde ahí empezó los pleitos verdad Sakura…

Sakura: Pasmada de tanta información reacciono y empezó a llorar al recordar todos los momentos que vivió con el hombre que se llamaba Kisashi…

* * *

_A los 2 años del encuentro con Mebuki apareció una llamada de Sasori y empezaron a conocerse aunque Sasori vivía en el país de la arena siempre le llamaba y empezó a depositar le dinero sabiendo la situación en la que estaba la pobre Sakura y su tía Nanami con eso pudieron pagar un buen departamento y un lugar donde Sakura podría seguir estudiando hasta que el día que empezaron las inscripciones en el colegio. Donde tenía que sobresalir como estudiante y seguir adelante con o sin familia._


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevas Amistades

**Notas**: pues espero que les guste aquí si habrá sasusaku y naruhina así que prepárense...! así Hana es un invento mío es un occ así se dice verdad...?

**_DESCLAIMER_**: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJES

* * *

Capítulo 2- Nuevas amistades

* * *

En la parada del tren (metro como quieran decirle jejje *.*) iba Sakura escuchando música con sus celular galaxy mientras esperaba el metro* q iba tan metida en la canción (Bi Rain - How to avoid the sun) que casi se le va el tiempo y el metro pero si no fuera por un apuesto rubio que paso casi arrollándola pudo reaccionar y también por el amigable amigo castaño que la alcanzo a atrapar de su terrible suerte hasta que la suelta y se disculpa por su distraído y tonto amigo: (Ya dentro del metro, cerca de la puerta)

-Perdona que casi te mata el baka de Naruto pero es tan tonto que no mide su fuerza - Dice Kiba con algo de preocupación y enojado y Sakura al ver la amabilidad del chico decide responder: -¡ah! No te preocupes estoy bien no me paso nada es más estaba distraída si no fuera por tu amigo no lo hubiera entrado así que no hay de que disculparse soy yo que debo de pedir disculpas y perdón soy Sakura Haruno y tú? - dice un poco nerviosa ante la falta de comunicación de castaño que al minuto reacciona el chico ante con una gran sonrisa y un poco azorado responde decide contestar: - A no perdona es que estaba pensando que tu nombre es muy bonito y acorde a tu personalidad y soy Kiba Inuzuka y el baka de allá - señalando entre la gente al rubio - Es Naruto y dime no te gustaría pasarme tu numero para un día salir a divertirnos o tomar un café, te dijera que hoy mismo pero tengo que irme a reinscribir en mi escuela - Dice rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo a la espera de Sakura:

-Jajaja no te preocupes yo también voy a inscribirme a la escuela que espero quedar... - Dice entre risas hasta que se acerca una chica de ojos choco latoso y cabello recogido en 2 moñitos (estilo chino sin ofender ehhhh!) y pregunta:

- Hola buenos días chicos! Disculpen los molestias pero me podrían decir ¿Dónde se encuentra la escuela [colegio Hogake]? - Algo cohibida y con pena se dirige a Sakura en señal de que sepa algo puesto que Kiba algo molesto la fulmina con la miranda por haberle arruinado el momento mira a Sakura para ver que responde.

- Bueno tengo entendido que es la estación {chalalalal la verdad si está a 10 estaciones así que le pondremos un nombre que me suene a Japón samurái... Jajaja} y de ahí se camina 4 calles hacia el hospital y doblas a la derecha 2 cuadras y ahí esta es más ¡Que coincidencia! yo voy para allá en este mismo instante y dime ¿vienes por el examen verdad? -Dice emocionada al suponer que la chica también viene a eso.

La chica le sonríe y afirma y dice algo sorprendida: -Tú también vas hacer el examen ¡qué emoción! Entonces nos vamos juntas solo deja traer a otra amiga puede ser que ella venga con nosotras si se podrá!? - Con ansias y nerviosismo termina la chica de monitos.

- Sakura Haruno y si no te preocupes voy a estar aquí de todos modos nos esperan en 8 estaciones para llegar si- Contesta Sakura con una característica sonrisa y al momento responde la morena - Ok soy Tenten Ama y ya me voy corriendo va - Y sale Corriendo a los otros andenes en busca de su amiga.

Como Kiba solo se dedicaba a observar la plática de las chicas y más cuando se enteró que haría el examen en su misma escuela eso sí que era golpe de suerte y decide hacerle la pregunta de la 1000 puntos...

-Así que estudiaras en Hogake he! Mira que pequeño es el mundo yo estudio ahí y voy para allá así que nos iremos juntos todos jejeejje- Dice sonriendo socarronamente ante una sorprendida Sakura. Al momento llego Tenten y su amiga y se les une a la plática Tenten:

- Perdón la tardanza pero estaba llenísimo y difícil de pasar por el vagón bueno oh! que descuidada te presento a mi amiga Matsuri - señalando a la susodicha y esta se inclina respetuosamente y contesta acalorada ante la belleza de Kiba [jajaja sexy es mío...inner: estás loca yo: Nel esta guapo y bueno sigamos no... /.\] y decide hablar: - hola mucho gusto mi nombre es matsuri Kushieda gracias por ayudarnos a encontrar la escuela !Etto!? - dice con duda por saber el nombre de sus acompañantes.

Kiba mostrando interés en las chicas decide apresurar la conversación e ir por su baka amigo Naruto.

-A no te preocupes pues vamos mas es mejor y hací conocer a las nuevas es más placentero - Insinuante y recalcando la última palabra ante la mirada de Tenten y Sakura y una casi desmayada Matsuri finaliza: Bueno chicas dejen voy por mus amigos y las espero Aquí mismo y si no alcanzo a llegar en la bajada me esperan en los torniquetes les parece- con una sonrisa perruna [jajaja muerde papi jajaja inner: cálmate espantas a las chicas /yopi.. Gomen gomen pero es sexy... 3] Todas contestan con hai y acaloradas responden mientras kiba se pierde entre la gente.

* * *

HOLA CHICAS/OS este es mi 2 capi prometo que subiré entre martes y viernes mis capi pero he tenido que hacer muchas cosa de mi curso de fotografía que ve ahí no que ahora ve a bellas artes no que lata... pero bueno solo les doy una probada de mi adelanto de mi siguiente cap. :

Encuentro sasusaku y naruhina habrá esperanza de flechazo entre kiba y matsuri...

"Que le pasa a rock lee quien es la nueva chica esto y más en el siguiente cap." Jajaja pésimo avance pero sobre la marcha se aprende si…

Sin más que decir gracias... aaaa

Las personas que me escribieron que es la famosísima Tenshikute gracias nena...


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentros?

Desclaimer: naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen si no ha Misaki Kishimoto sempai. Bueno en este capi solo sera el golpe de suerte de rock lee y una charla entre Kiba, Naruto y Sasuke

* * *

Capítulo 3. Encuentros...

* * *

Mientras tanto (10 minutos antes del encuentro) se ve a Hinata Hyuga y a su primo Neji con dirección a los torniquetes y esperar al mejor amigo Rock Lee el cual se tardaba mucho vio preocupaba a su amigo por que Lee siempre es muy puntual y decide marcarle a su cel.

Al mismo tiempo se ve a Naruto en una conversación con cierto azabache que responde a Sasuke Uchiha {alias bizcocho hermoso, mi príncipe papacito el más guapo...inner: Ya cállate pero si se me cae la baba es un dios griego jajaja} que solo le prestaba atención cuando lo llamaba y cuando mencionaba sobre el fútbol al cual ya harto decide callarlo con una pregunta un poco fuera de lugar.

- Oye baka ¿Quienes son esas chicas que están platicando con Kiba?- como el que no quiero la cosa contesta Naruto con otra pregunta.

-¡Que ! al fin el conquistador ya fijo la vista en su próxima presa y dime ¿¡Quien es la desafortunada !? en ser la siguiente victima de tus garras porque Karin me cae mal aunque sea mi prima lejana , muy lejana ,pero bueno es mala para ti , solo con que no me quieras quitar a la que me gusta ehhh! - dice poniendo sus manos en su nuca hasta que escucha su nombre entre la multitud y mira quien es Kiba el que le llama con tanta insistencia y al fin dice algo:

-Baka te estoy hablando desde rato, si quiera te hubieras disculpado con la pelirosa que casi matas, pero gracias porque creo que encontré a la indicada gracias a ti.- dice con una sonrisa y un sonrojo y Naruto responde - Ja ni me pides gracias porque no se si me gustaría o el Teme te la quite porque según como me lo dicen parece que ya se enamoraron y yo ni siquiera e encontrado una - Dice con tristeza y 1 gota aparecen en Sasuke y Kiba y este ultimo responde - Ya no preocupes veras que encontraras una para ti y hoy es tu día de suerte porque e conocido a 3 muy guapas y solo te advierto que la pelirosa es mía así que no la veas jajaja ¡No es cierto!- dice entre risa y prosigue - Bueno ya vamos quiero irme con ellas porque van al mismo lugar con nosotros así que espero que vengan mas nuevas... - termina ya caminando así la salida.

En otro punto del vagón se encontraba Rock Lee algo impaciento porque se le hizo tarde todo por haberse puesto a entrenar a muy tarde y decide llamarse a su amigo para que parte sin él con dirección a la escuela porque el llegaría muy tarde pero parece que el destino no estaba de su lado y empiezan a empujar y se cae el cel que cae cerca de una chica linda de cabellera gris ,delgada de tez blanca de ojos miel que iba con una minifalda roja de cuadricula con botas negras de tacón de aguja y una blusa de tirantes negro con un estampado de guitarra y una jacketa negra de cuero así que Rock Lee con su ya conocida imperactividad decide recogerlo y se da cuenta que varios chicos iban a hacerle a la ojimiel que intentaban tocarla sin su consentimiento así que decide actuar con unos golpes que casi los deja sin hijos sin que se den cuenta y decide hablarle a la aludida.

- Disculpe el atrevimiento dama pero me pude percatar de que esos tipos tenían malas intenciones y actué sin pensarlo - dice algo apenado y azorado ante la belleza que tiene enfrente y la chica responde con pena pero seria - Muchas gracias joven pero no era necesario , yo me hubiera encargado pero no {ya lo se... Podrá con la vida de introvertido que tiene es un golpe de suerte que tenga pareja pero en esta si tendrá}.

* * *

Notas finales del capítulo :

Holi.. espero que les aya gustado el cap. en verdad gracias, por las personas que leen-le y y un que no dejen comentarios muchas gracias..

espero mis nuevos lectores que me dejen sus comentarios porfis...  
Bueno les doy probada de lo que puede ser la siguiente cap.:

-OYE TEN MAS CUIDADO- DICE SAKURA ANTE UN SORPRENDIDO SASUKE

EL CUAL ENOJADO SORPRENDE A INO POR LO BRUSCO QUE Y LA BESA...

jajajajajajajajajajaj BUENO No ME ODIEN PERO NO HABRÁ SASUINO...(NO ME GUSTA NI EL SASUHINA PERO LOS SOPORTO LOS 2 PERO EN ESTA NO HABRÁ...)

SI HABRÁ SASUSAKU ACLARO.. :)


End file.
